Captain Falcon
Captain Falcon ''' (full name '''Douglas Jay Falcon) is a video game character debuting in F-ZERO for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System in 1991. While not the mascot of the series or really even, necessarily, the main character, he's definitely the best known and most publicized by Nintendo and appears in more games than any other F-ZERO character. He has appeared as a playable character in every F-ZERO game excluding F-ZERO: Maximum Velocity and has been a fighter in every Super Smash Bros. game since the original. In F-ZERO lore, he’s a bounty hunter whose identity is a mystery to everyone. He owns his own private island that was presumably purchased through the money he received from capturing bounties. On his island, which is near Port Town, he has built his own track that he practices on before racing with other F-ZERO pilots. His famed Blue Falcon is his ship he races with. Over the years Captain Falcon has been rewarded with friends, but mostly rivals. History Captain Falcon’s history has been revealed through the games, the games’ manuals, and the anime. He's a bounty hunter with a mysterious past that not much is known about. His captain title is rumored to be because he was once a police officer. Appearance ''F-ZERO'' Outside of pictures and cutscenes, Captain Falcon is rarely seen outside a vehicle. He is a very mysterious and solitary man. He wears a blue flight suit with body armor typically with his trademark red helmet with a golden Falcon-shaped crest on his helmet. He also wears yellow gloves, gold boots, a yellow scarf and a belt with a holster for a gun (although rarely used). He is very muscular. ''Super Smash Bros. The Smash Bros. series gave him his personality. His appearance is pretty much identical to his F-Zero appearance. However, since he was hardly outside his car by his inclusion in the series, the developers created his own original moveset. His Specials are: *Neutral Special: Falcon Punch *Side Special: Raptor Boost *Up Special: Falcon Dive *Down Special: Falcon Kick *Final Smash: Blue Falcon In addition, his forward aerial is extremely powerful and has been coined the Knee by fans. Alternate Costumes With [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U]], Captain Falcon has 8 alternate costumes. The third costume is based on Blood Falcon, the fourth costume is Pico, the sixth costume is based on Jody Summer and the seventh is based on Dr. Stewart. ''F-ZERO: GP Legend'' - (Anime) F-Zero: GP Legend was an anime television series based on the F-Zero video games. The series, which ran for 51 episodes, aired on Japan's TV Tokyo from 2003 - 2004. Captain Falcon, voiced by David Wills in the English version and Hideyuki Tanaka in the Japanese version, was featured in most episodes. Fifteen English-language episodes were produced before the show's cancellation in America. The series told the story of Captain Falcon and his best friend and rival, Rick Wheeler. Trophy Descriptions Super Smash Bros. Melee Captain Falcon - Classic Usually a relentless bounty hunter, Captain Falcon shifts gears to become a race pilot once the F-Zero Grand Prix begins. His beloved racer, the Blue Falcon, can exceed the speed of sound, and he knows how to drive it; he'll go down as one of the all time-greats. Now 36 years old, Captain Falcon wears his F-Zero X visor. * First game: F-Zero Captain Falcon (Smash) - Adventure Falcon's style is a balanced combination of raw power and speed. His attacks are slow, but when combined with Falcon's high mobility, he's a formidable combat force. The Falcon Punch packs the highest degree of destructive power, while the explosive Raptor Boost can be used to smash airborne foes into the depths. * B: Falcon Punch * Smash B: Raptor Boost Captain Falcon (Smash) - All-Star The Knee Smash, used in midair on foes in front of you, is slow and has a short reach, but if it connects, it'll send foes flying a long way on a low trajectory. Falcon uses his Falcon Dive to grab an enemy in midair and fling them with an explosive blast. He can do this technique repeatedly without landing, so it can also be used as a recovery move. * Up & B: Falcon Dive * Down & B: Falcon Kick ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Captain Falcon A skilled F-Zero pilot and resourceful bounty hunter. All that's known of his past is that he hails from Port Town. He's won fame and fortune outracing his opponents in his beloved Blue Falcon. His incredible athleticism and never-say-die attitude makes him the pilot to turn to in times of trouble. * F-Zero (Super Nintendo) * F-Zero GX (Nintendo Gamecube) ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Captain Falcon :In the F-Zero racing scene, Captain Falcon uses his Blue Falcon to win big. His origin largely a mystery, he's made his way to the Smash Bros. battlefield to prove his worth outside the cockpit. He's got speed and power, and his distinct Falcon Punch leaves a dent. Start it in the air to surprise your foes! :* SNES - F-Zero - 08/1991 :* GCN - F-Zero GX - 08/2003 Captain Falcon (Alt.) :Captain Falcon's default down special, Falcon Kick, is no ordinary kick - it surges forward in a fiery blaze. It's a versatile attack that moves sideways on the ground and diagonally down in the air. His forward air attack, Knee Smash, can send an enemy flying for miles if hit just right. :* SNES - F-Zero - 08/1991 :* GCN - F-Zero GX - 08/2003 List of games ''F-ZERO'' series *''F-Zero'' - SNES, 1991 *''F-Zero X'' - N64, 1998 *''F-Zero GX'' - GameCube, 2003 *''F-Zero AX'' - Arcade, 2003 *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' - GBA, 2004 *''F-Zero Climax'' - GBA, 2004 Other appearances *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' - Cameo *''Kirby Super Star'' - Cameo *''Super Smash Bros.'' - Playable character *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Playable character *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Playable character *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ''- Playable character *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - Playable character *''Mario Kart 8'' - cameo in Mute City and an amiibo costume Trivia *Captain Falcon is best known for his famed "Falcon Punch", where he thrusts his fist into the opponent and causes massive damage in a fiery impact. Fans have used this repeatedly in comedic videos. de:Captain Douglas Jay Falcon ja:キャプテン・ファルコン Category:Protagonists Category:F-ZERO pilots Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Bounty hunters Category:F-Zero pilots Category:Amiibo characters Category:Mii Fighter Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes